Ley de Blanco & Negro
by Lisa Parker
Summary: En ese mundo donde ya no hay nadie, ¿por qué está llorando? Arthur se mantiene de pie observando la costa desolada, que se lleva con ella los recuerdos de la sonrisa escasa que destruyó. Entonces su corazón duele por no tenerlo cerca. UKxChile.


Sí, lo admito. Amo el UKxChi! (L) es simplemente tan sexy y hermoso *-* Así que volví realidad mi sueño frustrado (?), el de escribir algo de ellos dos :D Y con cosas dramáticas y todo D: Mi inspiración fue la canción Monochroact, oh, que canción más perfecta para ambos.

Como siempre, espero que les guste y que estén bien :) Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**Ley de Blanco & Negro**

O

O

Entonces todo se ha acabado y Arthur piensa en ello mientras camina por las arenas tibias del puerto totalmente destruido de Valparaíso, lleno todavía de pólvora y el olor a muerto; quedan restos de cuerpos y los militares siguen intentando reconocerlos y llevarlos a la morgue, comunicarse con sus familiares, evitar que sigan recordando la batalla que han perdido, cualquier cosa.

Esto es lo que has causado, Inglaterra. Bombardeaste Chile, destruiste a quién fue tu fiel sirviente desde que nació, te encargaste de romperlo a pedazos durante toda su vida y has terminado por poseer lo que siempre quisiste. Por fin eres dueño de las tierras que antaño Antonio conquistó, has vuelto a tu época de gloria, floreces otra vez como el gran Imperio Británico, te adueñas del país más alejado y de paso le rompes el corazón hasta en su último suspiro.

_- Si la muerte me permite volver a nacer… quiero estar muy cerca de ti, como siempre debió ser._

Aún en ese momento le dijo que él no lo amaba. Pero debemos considerarlo, ¿no? Al menos no mentiste, fuiste sincero cuando Manuel contestó a tu confesión con lágrimas y la sangre cayendo de su boca.

Mira lo que has hecho, Arthur. ¿Cuánto tienes ahora? Estás de pie en el desolado paisaje de la muerte, solo y con la camisa manchada de gritos de guerra y del dolor ajeno, pero qué importa. Eres el monopolio, de nuevo la Metrópoli de territorios extranjeros, de colonias ilusas que vas a enamorar, de días enteros en los que nunca verás amanecer, eres el rey del _Reino de Chile._

Cierras los ojos, vuelves a decir esas palabras; tuviste una gran estrategia, enamoraste al niñito más solitario de los críos de España, el que te admiraba por tu manera de caminar, tu forma elegante al hablar, tu caballerosidad, tus ojos verdes y tu cabello rubio, tu postura siempre fina y tu política progresista; y ganaste tanto con él… ¿No te duele? ¿Enserio no lo sientes?

¿No te hirió profundamente bombardear Concepción? Nada sentiste cuando viste a Chile arqueándose por el dolor de las explosiones en su cuerpo. Luego fue el puerto principal y finalmente, Santiago. Convertiste en cenizas la capital de aquel país que una noche bailó el vals contigo frente a todos los demás, en el centro del cuarto iluminado por la débil luna.

No, no te acuerdas, porque todos esos recuerdos se van ahora ligados al mar y las olas que chocan contra la orilla y se llevan la pólvora para otros lugares remotos. Y abre los ojos y el cuerpo le tiembla, y de pronto, las memorias amargas trasgreden como si de dagas se tratase y todo a su alrededor se vuelve borroso e inestable.

Chile murió. José Manuel González Rodríguez murió.

El pequeño que solamente le sonreía a él, que sólo se comportaba como quién era en realidad por él, ha dejado el mundo y dado paso a una gran incertidumbre en su corazón, pero Inglaterra quiere hacer que no le importa, que no se acuerda del primer beso que le dio siendo Capitanía, de cuando se rio por el mal humor de Chile porque él le llamó disimuladamente _princesa, _o de la inocencia que se robó y la manera en que lo acaparó, cómo articuló todas sus guerras, lo que disfrutó viéndolo pelear con sus hermanos, el placer y el éxtasis de oírle gritar a Martín que era el traidor, porque las Malvinas eran _inglesas. _

Esa noche, Manuel llegó a su casa rodeado de militares, corrió la escalera sin importarle que Augusto Pinochet le gritara que no se moviera y que le dijera todo lo que habló con Argentina, él simplemente se fue a su habitación, puso el pestillo, y se acurrucó a un rincón de la cama, abrazándose las rodillas. Ahí se quedó, entumecido, y cuando pudo notarlo, estaba llorando.

- Perdón…

Su vecino país. Los ojos de Argentina, el dolor, la rabia, ¿qué había hecho? Martín, a pesar de los engaños y lo pésimo que se comportaron el uno con el otro, jamás le abandonó por completo, porque las despedidas entre ellos nunca eran para siempre. Con su sonrisa galante y su acento italiano, el rubio latino cautivó desde un principio al _peón_ de su _Majestad_.

_- Pero si el rey ejecuta su voluntad, sus deseos me dará a ordenar, y yo juré ser fiel al mandato de su amor… _

Y así, con lágrimas rojas, él acató su voz.

Pero podemos hacer esta tragedia incluso más hermosa si así lo quieres, olvidemos el principio y dejémoslo atrás. Y, con el corazón de Chile durmiendo por una herida mortal y mientras se planteaba una pregunta desde su interior, por fin llegó el momento que de cualquier manera emergería; recuerdos vividos, palabras nostálgicas, ¿recuerdas, Arthur? ¿Cuando te dijo que no quería enamorarse de ti, porque nunca ibas a ser real? Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Le habías tomado desde que pertenecía a Pueblo Mapuche.

Entonces nuestro contexto fue desastroso y dentro de muy poco, el mundo pereció, juzgado por las antorchas del pueblo cansado. En Inglaterra la revolución terminó, sin embargo Arthur fue el único que no sufrió cambio.

Pequeño Chile, que creces rápido, siervo eres de Gran Bretaña, aunque las personas le odien y todo el mundo le de la espalda, tú estás de pie a su lado, siempre esperando, escondido en un lugar y la palabra suya será la que seguirás.

Chile, que acabaste siendo traicionado.

Eso fue lo que Inglaterra hizo, ¿gran negocio? Manuel estaba débil por involucrarse en la guerra a su favor, y Arthur, con deseos de codicia, acabó por sepultar al último país latino. Adiós a sus ciudades principales y ni juzgado alcanzó a ser. Se encargó de matarlo antes.

Inglaterra abre sus ojos otra vez, y se llena los pulmones con el aire puro de la costa porteña. Cuando echa un vistazo a su alrededor y se acuerda de los momentos que pasó junto a Chile, pareciera que el cielo del país se vuelve cada vez más grisáceo, y es por comodidad, pero no desea volver a ver otra vez la lluvia. No por ahora. Porque de repente, no sabe qué camino tomó, ha perdido su consciencia, está llorando y no sabe la razón; todos los tiempos pasados son una mentira y la duda le llena incansable.

Se masajea el rostro fuertemente, las lágrimas le mojan la mano y luego se la lleva a la boca. Y de repente, despertó.

¿Qué hizo?

¿Quiere amar? ¿Quiere ser amado? ¿Entonces por qué está solo de pie en tierras lejanas cuando el día ahí nunca amanece? Busca el amor que no existe, que ya no existirá, que él mismo se preocupó de hacer desaparecer. Oh, Arthur, ¿qué has hecho?

De improviso, porque parece que todo en Chile ocurre al momento, las cavilaciones se rompen, y él es capaz de sentir en sus piernas el calor suave de brazos que lo rodean, y la respiración acompasada del cuerpecito que ha empezado a conocer no desde hace mucho. Arthur se voltea y flexiona sus rodillas para estar a la altura del niño frente a él. Del pequeño de ojos avellana y de cabello claro, que es algo como…

_¿Es esta la realidad? ¿Es esta una ilusión?_

Le pasa la mano por la cabeza, despeinándolo. _Alonso Kirkland _se encoge de hombros y suelta una risilla, después abre mucho sus ojos y comunica que es la hora del té. Inglaterra sonríe sin ganas y asiente, pero le manda de vuelta a la casa, que él ya va, le da una palmadita cariñosa en la espalda, para que _Reino de Chile _sepa que lo aprecia, y que trabajará duro para convertirlo en su mejor colonia.

Arthur… ¿has notado que la historia se repite? El nuevo Manuel se aleja y te deja, pero sabes que él va a volver y nunca te abandonará, tal cual lo hizo su antecesor. Y al fin y al cabo, Chile donde esté debe estar feliz, pues tuvo lo que deseó siempre: volvió a nacer para estar muy cerca de ti; sólo promete que no lo arruinarás de nuevo.

A Inglaterra le duele el corazón al saber que no puede jurar lo que admite que nunca será capaz de cumplir.

* * *

Me encanta ver a Arty malo con Manu... porque se sabe que los ingleses no han sido de lo mejor con Chile. Personalmente, quise tomarlo en el ámbito de que Manu es casi un sirviente fiel y enamorado de Inglaterra, y que su amor no tiene límites -me gusta esto de los amores enfermizosxd-, lo admira tanto y Arthur saca provecho de ello, manipulándolo a su antojo.

Después que se arrepienta no más D:

Eso sería :D Espero les guste y... that's all xd ¿_reviews_?


End file.
